Al otro lado del espejo, estas tu
by aishiteru-Aiko
Summary: Ellos, comprometidos desde el dia de su nacimiento, llevarian a la gloria a su reino,pero antes de todo deverian afrontar los oscuros secretos de sus familias para descubrir,traiciones,engaños,muertes y saber si su amor recistira a todo ello y si ellos podran afrontarlo.-"jure vengarla y lo cumplire"-"crees que a mi no me duele...¡ERA MI HERMANA,MALDICION!"-.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! quise empezar con este fanfic que es un sasusaku (amo a esta pareja) claro que tendra un poco de naruhina, nejiten, saino, shikatema, entre otras es mi primer fanfic de naruto xD asi espero que les guste **

**los perosnajes no son mios solo la trama.**

* * *

.

.

.

Y su mundo se derrumbo.

Ya no sentiría su cálido tacto, su olor, su hermosa sonrisa, sus largos cabellos ondeando al viento cada vez que salían al pueblo, su melodiosa risa, sus caprichos, sus coqueteos inocentes, y mucho menos sentiría esa penetrante mirada tan llena de vida y amor

Juro.

Juro por su Familia, por su reino, por el y mas que nada por el gran amor que sentía hacia _**ella**_

_Vengaría al amor de su vida…. le costase lo que le costase._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**eh? que les parecio? les gusto? si es asi dejen comentarios y si no tambien xD todo se acepta...las dejare con es suspenso asi que hasta la proxima!**

**se despide:**

**_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	2. Nacimiento

"_**Nacimiento"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡Ah!...huum….¡aaah!...-_

_-¡vamos majestad! ¡Ya esta por salir!-una mujer de no mas de 18 años de edad gritaba y apoyaba a la cansada mujer pelirroja , la cual sentía que no podía con aquel arduo trabajo de pujar y pujar se preguntaba entre la neblina de su mente ¡POR QUE NO SALE YA ESTE NIÑO!-¡majestad! ¡Ya veo la cabeza!¡solo un poco mas!-la joven Reina agradeció a Kami por a ver escuchado sus internas suplicas_

_-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHH!-el grito de la pelirroja se escucho, por todo el reino, alterando más al Rey, que caminaba como león enjaulado afuera de los aposentos de su mujer, el llanto de un bebe se escucho seguido del grito, parando al Rey de su caminata nerviosa_

_-¡buaaaa!, ¡buaaa! ¡buu-buaaa!-lloraba con todas su fuerzas un hermoso bebe de rubios cabellos y acanelada piel_

_-tome majestad, ¡es un niño hermoso!-comento la joven antes de pasar con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo del niño a los brazos de su madre la cual se notaba que en cualquier momento cristalinas gotitas caerían de sus ojos_

_-hola….eres tan lindo mi amor-la pequeña manita del bebe tomo con fuerza el dedo meñique de su madre, mostrándole unos inmensos e inocentes ojos azules, tan azules como los de su padre-te a… ¡aah!¡ Ma-mariissa!-grito la pelirroja al sentir fuertes contracciones en su vientre, asustando al bebe de paso provocándole su llanto_

_-¡majestad! respire…y deme al niño-la aludida le entrego a su rubio hijo sin chistar, sintió otra contracción e inconscientemente comenzó a pujar-¡puje mas majestad! ¡Vamos usted puede!-le decía Marisa mientras hacia señas al las demás mucamas para que no dejaran pasar a nadie y la ayudaran con mas agua y toallas-traigan mas toa….-_

_-¡aaaH!-le dolía todo su cuerpo y no podía creer lo que pasaba ella no podría estar dando a luz otra vez ¿verdad?-¡aaaH!...¡aaaaaaahh!...-en ese momento aporrearon la puerta con clara desesperación y frustración _

_-¡Kushina! ¡Abran la puerta ahora!-demando el Rey con furia al escuchar a su mujer gritar _

_-¡no podemos majestad! ¡La Reina no se encuentra bien!-gritaron las mucamas con miedo_

_-¡Me importa un bledo lo que…-pero su grito fue interrumpido cuando un nuevo llanto se coló por debajo de la puerta, aquel llanto era diferente al primero este se oía mas agudo pero con menos intensidad que el primero _

_-pase majestad-lo saco de su shock Marisa, la dama de compañía de su esposa-la Reina quiere verlo-mecánicamente paso a la alcoba y ver a su mujer despeinada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas aun así par el seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, hasta que reparo en le pequeño bulto amarillo que sostenía con cariño entre sus brazos _

_Se sentó en el borde de la cama, su mujer alzo la vista mostrándole una deslumbrante sonrisa entre lagrimas la cual el correspondió antes de empujarse hacia abajo y observar al niño mas lindo que haya visto era la viva imagen de el acepción del rostro redondeado heredado de su madre y esas extrañas pero adorables marcas en sus mejillas parecían bigotes_

_-puedo…?-pregunto temeroso a lo que su mujer sonrió enternecida_

_-claro…es tu hijo Minato-se soltó suavemente del agarre del niño-Naru-chan mira a tu papi…-_

_-¿Naru-chan?-pregunto mientras recibía al niño entre sus brazos_

_-si Naruto así se llama nuestro hijo-comento feliz viendo por el hombro de Minato y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su delicado y cansado rostro, el rey al ver a su mujer volteo extrañado hacia la dirección en donde miraba y se sorprendió al ver a una sonriente Marisa con un bulto rosado en sus brazos_

_-lo siento si no la atraje antes…necesitaba limpiarla-comento mientras entregaba el bultito a la Reina la cual lo recibió gustosa y la acercaba a su pecho la acariciar su mejilla de porcelana-es muy tranquila y muy bella…pero aun no abre los ojos-_

_-mírala Minato, es preciosa-adulo Kushina a su esposo mientras acariciaba su hija con delicadeza tratando que con el tacto ella abriera sus ojitos y mostrara de que color eran-¿por que no abrirá sus ojos?-_

_-¿me dejarías cargarla?-pregunto el rubio ilusionado por ver el rostro de su hija, Kushina lo miro como pensando en dársela o no y soltando un suspiro de resignación le paso a su hija, para ella tomar en brazos a su hermoso niño rubio_

_Minato tomo con delicadeza a la niña, su esposa tenía razón era la bebita mas bonita que había visto, y también se dio cuenta que su hija era completamente opuesta a su hermano, ella poseía una blanquísima piel, su pequeña naricita respingona, era un poquito cachetona pero eso la hacia ver mas adorable, unas espesas y largas pestañas negras y sus perfectas cejitas color rosa y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su hija poseía un exótico y hermoso color de cabello_

_-Sakura-murmuro dulcemente al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su hija, la niña al tacto, le empezaron a temblar sus parpados_

_-va abrir sus ojos-dijo la pelirroja asombrada inclinándose para ver el color de los ojos de la niña_

_La pequeña pelirosa abrió por fin sus orbes mostrándoles a sus padres y las demás personas presentes ahí, unos enormes y brillantes ojos jade._

_-tiene tus ojos Kushina-susurro lo suficientemente en alto, para que los presentes alcanzaran a escuchar-mi bella flor de cerezo-una pequeña lagrima callo de su ojo y rodo por su mejilla hasta caer a lado de la carita de Sakura _

_-Minato-susurro embelesada al cuadro que pintaba su esposo y su hija en brazos._

_El joven Rey, se giro para enfrentar las caras de sus subordinados y con voz firme pero alegre dijo_

_-salid y decir al pueblo que sus próximos gobernantes ya están aquí-los subordinados sonrieron a su Rey y salieron al balcón del castillo _

_-salid por favor-ordeno amablemente el rubio mayor, todos salieron de la habitación y dejaron solos a sus gobernantes disfrutar del glorioso nacimiento de sus herederos_

_-¿Sakura?-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja a su esposo_

_-si, nuestra pequeña flor de cerezo-se limito a responder mientras jugaba con la manita de su hija_

_-Te amo-Minato alzo la mirada a los llorosos ojos de su mujer _

_- Te amo-se acostó junto a ella, provocando que sus hijos quedara juntos y se voltearan para ver a la persona a su lado _

_Los dos gobernantes miraron expectantes a sus hijos viendo sus reacciones, Naruto cuando vio a su hermana estiro su manita en señal saludo pero Sakura enredo su manita con la de su hermano provocando lágrimas en sus padres y una adorable sonrisa en su hermano_

_-Bienvenidos-dijeron al unisonó Kushina y Minato, mientras afuera se escuchaban gritos de jubilo y alegría por la dicha de sus Reyes._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Primer capitulo! espero que les haya gustado y ¡encerio dejenme reviews! creanme que me ayuda en mi inspiracion saber que a las perosnas les esta gustando el fic y si no tambien...bueno chicas que descanses hasta la proxima!**

**se despide:**

**_aishiteru-Aiko_**


End file.
